Path to Purity (M15)
A highly unstable mountain pass that connects the city of Nanda Parbat to the fountain of essence. History Just outside Nanda Parbat lies the Fountain of Essence, it is an unstable portal to Radiance, A world of etherial light within the Inner Planes. this rift has strange qualities that make this a unique site on the planet. Upon arrival a pilgrim may recieve miraculous healing from the energies pouring from the rift, some petitioners are transported to radiance instead. Encounters The Monks of Nanda Parbat Rival Adventureres Radiant Mephits Environmental Hazards Altitude The Path to Purity sits at Peak Altitude. characters are subject to both high altitude fatigue (as described earlier) and altitude sickness, whether or not they’re acclimated to high altitudes. Altitude sickness represents long-term oxygen deprivation, and affects mental and physical ability scores. After each six hour period a character spends at an altitude of over 15,000 feet, he must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 15, +1 per previous check) or take 1 point of damage to all ability scores. Characters acclimated to high altitude receive a +4 bonus on their saving throws to resist high altitude effects and altitude sickness. Avalanches The combination of high peaks and heavy snowfalls means avalanches are a deadly peril in the Purity Pass. It’s possible to hear an avalanche coming even if you can’t see it. Under optimum conditions (no other loud noises occurring), a character who makes a DC 15 Notice check can hear an approaching avalanche or landslide. A landslide or avalanche consists of two distinct areas: the bury zone (in the direct path of the falling debris) and the slide zone (the area the debris spreads out to encompass). Characters in the bury zone of a cave-in take +8 damage, half that amount if they make a DC 15 Reflex save. They are subsequently buried. Characters in the slide zone take +4 damage, or none at all if they make a DC 15 Reflex save. Characters in the slide zone who fail their saves are also buried. Characters must make an additional Toughness save per minute while buried. The initial DC is 15, increasing by +1 per save. If a character falls unconscious, further damage becomes lethal. Characters who aren’t buried can try to dig out their friends. In one minute, a character can clear rocks and debris equal to five times his heavy load limit. Loose stone and rubble filling a 5-footby- 5-foot area weighs about a ton (2,000 pounds). Armed with an appropriate digging tool, a character can clear loose stone twice as fast as by hand. You may also allow a buried character to free himself with a DC 25 Strength check. Super-Strength bonus applies to this check. The typical avalanche has a width of 1oo to 500 feet, from one edge of the slide zone to the opposite edge. The bury zone in the center of the avalanche is half as wide as the avalanche’s full width. Avalanches of snow and ice advance at a speed of 500 feet per round, and rock avalanches travel at a speed of 250 feet per round. Rewards For those who survive the Path to Purity they may gain altitude aclimatization, Survival athletics skill points, or Stamina atribute points. Those who gain access to the fountain of essense gain access to Healing or Soul Swap rituals. Additionally those characters may travel to radiance or gain powers with a light or healing descriptor. Category:M15 Category:Location Category:Path to Purity Category:Avalanche Category:Altitude